brandnewathasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparrow (Stats)
Game Information Experience High Elf Rogue/ 5 Vitals * HP: 31 * AC: 18 (+5 Dex, +3 Studded Leather) * Initiative: +4 * Speed: '''30 ft. '''FORT +1, REF +9, WILL +1 Attacks (BAB +3) * Rapier '''+8/+6 (1d6+5/ 18-20 x2) * '''Bullwhip +8/+6 (1d4/ 19-20 x2) * Dagger '''+8 (1d4/ 19-20 x2) * '''Shortbow +8 (1d6/ x3) Traits * Dirty Fighter: '''+1 damage when flanking. * '''Forlorn: +1 trait bonus to Fortitude saves. Skills - 12/13 Acrobatics 5 (+13), Appraise 4 (+11), Bluff 5 (+11), Climb 4 (+7), Diplomacy 1 (+7), Disable Device 5 (+13), Disguise 5 (+11), Escape Artist 2 (+10), Intimidate 2 (+8), Knowledge: Dngneer 1 (+8), Knowledge: Local 4 (+11), Perception 5 (+12), Perform: Harp 1 (+7), Perform: Sing 2 (+8), Sense Motive 2 (+5), Sleight of Hand 5 (+13), Stealth 5 (+13), Swim 1 (+4), Use Magic Device 4 (+10) Feats Improved Disarm, Extra Rogue Talent, Weapon Finesse, Two-Weapon Fighting Special Traits Racial * Low-Light Vision * Elven Immunities: Immune to Sleep spells and magical sleep effects, and they gain a +2 bonus vs. Enchantments spells and abilities. * Keen Senses: +2 Perception. An elf who passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice as if they were actively looking for it. * Long-Lived: +2 to any Knowledge check of their choice. * Elven Magic: You may receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance, in addition to a +2 bonus on Spellcraft checks. * Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows, longsword, rapiers and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in the name as a martial weapon. Class * Sneak Attack +3d6 * Trapfinding: '''Adds 1/2 Rogue level on Perception checks made to locate traps and on Disable Device checks made to disarm them. Disable Device can be used to disarm magical traps, as well. * '''Rogue's Edge: '''Acrobatics Unchained * '''Evasion: If you succeed on a REF save that allows half damage, you instead take no damage. * Danger Sense: +1 bonus to Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against traps. In addition, gain a +1 bonus to Perception checks to avoid being surprised by a foe. This bonus increases by 1 every three rogue levels, to a maximum of +16 at 18th level. * Debilitating Injury: When you sneak attack, you can also debilitate the target for 1 round. Additional sneak attacks extend the duration by 1 round. You can either inflict: ** Bewildered: '-2 AC, with a total of -4 AC against you. ** '''Disoriented: '-2 attack rolls; total of -4 to attack rolls against you. ** 'Hampered: '''Speed is reduced by half. ' ''' * '''Uncanny Dodge: '''Can't be caught flat-footed, nor do you lose your DEX bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. You still lose DEX to AC if immobilized. You can still lose DEX bonus to AC if the target makes a feint. * '''Rogue Talents ** Minor Magic (at-will): Mage Hand, Prestidigitation ** Major Magic (2/day): Disguise Self ** Offensive Defense (2 rounds): '+1 dodge bonus to AC vs. targets hit by Sparrow's sneak attack for 1 round per sneak attack die. ' ''' Equipment (65 gp, 78 sp, 50 cp) Bedroll, blanket, hammock, Soap (1 lb.), Bell, Small Steel Mirror, Hemp Rope (50 ft), Signal Whistle, Silent Whistle, Torch (x5), 1 Bottle of Absinthe, 1 Bottle Common Wine, Trail Rations (x3), Acid Vial (x4), Smoke Pellet (x2), Tindertwig (x10), Explorer's Outfit, Traveler's Outfit (x2), Burglar's Outfit, Pocketed Scarf, Gambler's Kit, Attributes * '''STR: 11 (+0) * DEX: 20 (+5) * CON: 9 (-1) * INT: 18 (+4) * WIS: '''10 (+0) * '''CHA: 16 (+3)